Agendas III
by Ben Kitsune
Summary: Back by popular demand, the newest installment to the Agendas series. The most extensive, inclusive, and synchronized Agendas to date. Follow Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, and others through the events of a single day! *COMPLETE...for now*
1. Chapter 1: Mario's Day

Once again, the Kitsune strikes! Back by popular demand (not really), I've decided to post yet another little product I've cooked up, which I've been slaving over for a long, long time.

And by slaving over for a long, long time, I mean I hashed this out in about maybe thirty minutes.

Regardless, I proudly present to you the third installment of the ever-so-popular Agendas series, which people HAVE requested I do.

Disclaimer: I'm not doing a damn disclaimer this time around! Just read the fic or go away! You bunch of jerks.

**AGENDAS 3**

Mario's Agenda

6:00 AM– Wake up

6:30 AM– Have some breakfast! Mmm, spaghetti, whoo hoo!

7:00 AM – Take a shower

7:30 AM – Eat breakfast again. Ravioli, whoo-hoo!

7:45 AM – Wish Luigi good morning

7:46 to 8:18 AM – Talk with Luigi; comfort him over weird dream

9:00 AM – Feed goldfish

9:01 AM – Remember goldfish actually died three days ago

9:02 AM – Hold moment of silence for goldfish

9:04 AM – Travel to pet store

9:17 AM – Arrive at pet store

9:25 AM – Buy new goldfish

9:26 AM – Go home

9:39 AM – Arrive home

9:40 AM – Feed goldfish

9:41 to 10:30 AM – Do nothing

10:45 AM – Eat brunch! Lasagna, hoo hoo!

12:00 PM – Eat lunch! Macaroni, yippee!

1:30 PM – Visit from Peach! Aaah, Mama Mia…

1:35 PM – Bowser attacks! Again. Sigh.

1:36 PM – Bowser captures Peach. Again.

1:37 PM – Watch as Peach flails and screams as she's dragged away.

1:40 PM – Contemplate possibly not going this time. Wonder if she's just deliberately doing this.

1:41 PM – Follow anyway, at leisurely stroll.

3:10 PM – Finally arrive at Bowser's new castle.

3:11 PM – Briefly admire architecture. On a side note, how many times must one Dragon Koopa renovate, anyway?

3:12 PM – Continue with quest to save the Princess.

3:30 PM – Find Bowser!

3:40 PM – Stomp Bowser and save the day!

4:50 PM – Escort Peach home

4:51 PM – Remember Peach was planning a Party today! Stay anyway since I'm already here.

6:00 PM – Eat dinner, with cake reward! Hooray!

8:00 PM to 1 AM – DANCE PARTY!!

1:10 AM – Collapse in exhaustion from dancing

Real readers leave real reviews! Leave me some.

Or I'll cry. 

No, not really. But leave me a review anyway, you insensitive jerk, you.


	2. Chapter 2: Peach's Day

I have nothing to say to you people! Enjoy the fic!

Peach's Agenda

6:00 AM– Wake up

6:30 AM– Have some breakfast

6:31 AM to 7:30 AM – Listen to Toadsworth yaaaya-yah-blah-blah over kingdom matters. Smile and nod and pretend to give a shit.

7:30 AM – Excuse self to take a shower

7:45 AM – Slip, fall, nearly bust head on royal sink

7:46 AM to 10:30 AM – Do princessly stuff

10:45 AM – Receive another love letter from Yoshi

10:46 AM – Squeal in happiness, scribble love letter back

10:47 AM – Remembered promise to Mario to visit him today.

10:48 AM to 12:00 PM – Do more princessly stuff

12:00 PM – Eat lunch

12:01 PM to 1:20 PM – Do even more princessly stuff

1:21 PM – Leave for Mario's House

1:30 PM – Arrive at Mario's House

1:35 PM – Bowser attacks! Again. Son of a _bitch_.

1:36 PM – Get captured.

1:37 PM – Flail and scream for the hell of it.

1:40 PM to 1:45 PM – Get dragged to Bowser's new castle. Seriously, how many of these does this guy _have_, anyway?

1:46 PM to 3:09 PM – Listen to Bowser attempt to woo me with poetry any 1st grader could top and absolutely cringeworthy love songs in a voice like a cat screeching while dragging its claws on a chalkboard.

3:10 PM – Overhear that Mario's storming the castle. Smile in bemusement.

3:11 PM – Giggle as Bowser curses and goes to confront Mario.

3:40 PM – Smile at Mario as he comes in to rescue me. Again.

4:50 PM – Get escorted home by Mario.

4:51 PM – Remind Mario of Party tonight.

6:00 PM – Eat dinner, with lots of cake for Mario.

7:00 PM – Greet guests for party tonight.

7:05 PM – Greet Yoshi~! Squeal and head over to him.

8:00 PM to 3:00 AM – DANCE PARTY!!

8:30 PM – Find Yoshi to ask him to dance. 3

8:31 PM – Find he's with some other women. Walk over to see what's going on.

8:32 PM – Carefully listen to the other women. Find out Yoshi's been yanking all of our chains.

8:33 PM – Get pissed.

8:34 PM – Proceed to bash the tar out of Yoshi.

8:49 PM – Storm off in a huff.

8:50 PM – Proceed to enjoy rest of party.

1:11 AM – Order Toads to drag Mario out from the dance floor so he doesn't hurt somebody.

3:00 AM – Drag self up stairs, back into private room, and into bed.

3:01 AM – Go to sleep

The author has been submitted a story by ninjas. Are you a bad enough dude to leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser's Day

What's this? An Agendas fic that actually covers more than two people? INCONCIEVABLE!!

All I ask is that you R&R, folks.

--

Bowser's Agenda

5:00 AM– Wake up

6:00 AM– Take a bath! Nothing like a hot lava bath and the smell of brimstone in the morning!

7:00 AM – Eat breakfast! OM NOM NOM NOM!!

7:05 AM – Scream at the kids for making such a loud fuss at the table

7:10 AM – Get interrupted by Kammy regarding the invasion later today

7:11 AM – Smack Kammy through the window for interrupting my meal

7:20 AM – Get interrupted _again_ by Kammy, insisting it's important

7:20 to 8:45 AM – Ignore the senile old bat as she gabs on

9:00 AM – Feed goldfish

9:01 AM – Realize goldfish died three days ago

9:02 AM – Hold moment of silence for goldfish

9:03 AM – Fish goldfish out of bowl

9:04 AM – Eat goldfish

9:05 AM – Yell out for a new goldfish pet

9:06 AM – Get new goldfish when a Magikoopa comes in with a bag.

9:07 AM – Stare at goldfish with a grin

9:08 AM – Fish goldfish out of bowl

9:09 AM – Eat goldfish

9:41 to 10:30 AM – Listen to the kids crab and whine and stuff. Lock them in the dungeon for giving me a migraine.

10:31 AM to 12:00 PM – Think of ways of how to destroy Mario and What's-His-Green Face! And get Peach to love me! And how awesome I am!

12:00 PM – Eat lunch!

12:10 PM – Remember Peach is gonna be visiting Mario

12:15 PM – Head down to the garage to get the Koopa Clown Car.

12:20 PM – Arrive at garage

12:21 PM – Start screwing with Koopa Clown Car

1:20 PM – Hop inside the car, attempt to start it

1:21 PM – Koopa Clown car stalls

1:22 PM – Curse loudly

1:23 PM – Climb out of Koopa Clown Car

1:24 PM – Kick Koopa Clown Car; nearly break own foot

1:25 PM – Curse some more

1:26 PM – Get insulted by Kammy for fowl language; smack her through another window

1:27 PM – Kick Koopa Clown Car again.

1:28 – Koopa Clown Car starts! Climb back into Koopa Clown Car.

1:29 PM – Take off!

1:35 PM – Attack Mario! Bwahahaha!! Man, this never gets old!

1:36 PM – Capture Peach! Again! Score!

1:37 PM – Grin as Peach flails and screams as she's dragged away. Taunt Mario while I'm at it!

1:40 PM to 1:45 PM – Laugh while returning to my new palace! You can never have enough palaces!

1:46 PM to 3:09 PM – Impress Peach with the poems I spent all night writing, and causing her to swoon with my suave, manly singing voice!

3:10 PM – Get interrupted by Kammy _again _telling me Mario's arrived. Damn it!!

3:11 PM – Curse loudly and go off to fight Mario

3:30 PM – Face Mario!

3:40 PM – Graciously bow out of the fight with gentlemanly sportsmanship

4:00 PM – Eventually crawl out of the lava pit with serious burns

4:01 PM – Drag self to medical center

4:02 PM to 6:00 PM – Recuperate and heal

6:00 PM – Eat dinner while recuperating

6:01 PM – Restore HP to full after eating!

6:02 PM – Smack self for not thinking of this sooner

6:03 PM – Grin, remember Peach is having a party tonight

6:05 PM – Run off to make preparations

7:50 PM – Arrive at Peach's castle, invitation received last week in hand.

8:00 PM to 1 AM – DANCE PARTY!!

For the record, I never did understand the whole justification with Bowser's role in the spin-off sports titles. I mean, it's like, there he goes kidnapping the Princess, gets his rear stomped to the curb and he runs off vowing revenge

And like a week later he's out playing sports with Mario like they were old buddies or something. Seriously, what's up with that? I mean, I know the Power Tennis opening cinematic had him causing mischief and that's what he does in the Party games, but…otherwise he just seems to be participating for the sake of the sport—and showing relatively good sportsmanship—and that just strikes me as odd.

Maybe he just does it for the thrill, I wonder.

Anyway, the review button is down below. Go on. Click it. You know you wanna.


	4. Chapter 4: Ben Kitsune's Day

Ben Kitsune's Agenda

7:10 AM – Wake up

7:11 AM – Get dressed

7:12 AM – Consider having breakfast, decide against it

7:15 AM – Grab jackhammer, and proceed to head out door to cause mayhem!

7:16 AM – Step outside…and notice there's train tracks right outside my front door.

7:18 AM – Investigate in confusion. Who the hell would put tracks right outside my house?

7:19 AM – Hear loud noise, turn head to witness an oncoming—Oh….aw, _damn_, this is gonna _hurt. _…Well, hell, there goes the rest of my day.


	5. Chapter 5: Toad's Day

This is quite possibly my longest fanfiction I ever submitted to At least, in terms of chapter length, anyway.

On a completely unrelated matter I'm beginning to absolutely despise Yahoo Mail. For some reason almost every single time I log in to view my email it causes my primary web browser to lock up to the point I have to force close it through the Task Manager and start a new session, my _second_ browser to slow down to the point where its lagging extremely badly (yet still navigatable) and I _can't figure out what's wrong_ as the computer shows absolutely no shows of virus, trojans, or any sort of problem upon scanning. Then again, the computer is also beginning to run a lot slower than usual and tends to freeze up intermittently for a second or two every so often. Thankfully, there's no BSODs or anything, but just enough to get really irritated at it.

More than likely, it's probably just my seven year old dinosaur of a computer finally trying to crap out on me. I'd replace it but I'm currently jobless, Macs are too expensive and I absolutely refuse to purchase anything that has Vista on it.

Anyway, you're not here to listen to me ramble, you're here for the fic, right? Nobody ever reads these author's notes anyway. Enjoy, and leave a review!

I'm still not doing a disclaimer. No, not even after my own self-insertion! :D

Toad's Agenda

5:00 AM – Wake up

5:15 AM – Take shower

5:45 AM – Dry off, get dressed

6:00 AM – Eat breakfast

6:30 AM to 8:00 AM – Plot downfall of Princess Peach

8:01 AM to 11:30 AM – Sneak around castle, avoid chores and duties

11:30 AM – Eat early lunch

11:45 AM – Gather additional disgruntled Toad coworkers to plan revolution!

12:00 PM – Hold super secret meeting in basement of castle

12:01 to 1:30 PM – Scheme

1:31 PM – Remember Peach said she was going to visit Mario today

1:32 PM – Realize missed window of opportunity for assassination event

1:33 PM – Curse

1:34 PM – Realize Bowser will just kidnap Peach anyway

1:35 PM – Relax

1:36 PM – Realize Mario will save Peach anyway

1:37 PM – Curse some more

1:38 to 4:30 PM – More scheming

4:35 PM – Adjourn meeting to launch revolution

4:36 PM to 4:50 PM – Prepare to launch revolution

4:50 PM – See Mario escort Princess Peach home

4:51 PM – Abandon revolution on the grounds Mario will curbstomp us; overhear Peach's reminder of Party tonight.

4:52 PM – Postpone revolution for tomorrow

4:53 to 7:00 PM – Prepare for Party at Peach's orders. Skip dinner entirely.

7:00 PM – Greet guests for tonight

8:00 PM to 3:00 AM – DANCE PARTY!!

1:11 AM – Get ordered by Peach to drag Mario's exhausted carcass out of castle

1:12 AM to 1:20 AM -- Drag Mario's heavy body out of castle

1:21 AM – Dump Mario into the moat

1:22 AM – Return to party

2:55 AM – Slip out from party to avoid having to clean up.

3:01 AM – Head to private chambers

3:02 AM – Grin, plan to launch revolution first thing tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6: Yoshi's Day

Yoshi's Agenda

6:00 AM – Wake up

6:10 AM to 8:00 AM – Eat breakfast!

8:01 to 8:10 AM – Scribble love letter to Peach; hand off to Parakarry for express delivery at mail call

8:11 AM – Briefly dream about the chicas

8:15 AM – Greet Catherine early today! Invite her in for coffee.

8:16 AM to 10:00 AM – Have coffee with Catherine. Bow chika wow wow!

10:01 AM – Get advised by Catherine that Peach is having a Party tonight.

10:02 AM – Agree to meet her at the castle; kick her out of my house

10:03 to 10:55 AM – Prepare for Party tonight

10:56 AM – Receive express mail from Peach via Parakarry.

10:57 AM – Express astonishment Parakarry actually managed to not fumble the delivery either way.

10:58 AM – Snatch letter from Parakarry and slam the door in his face.

10:59 AM – Read letter

11:03 AM – Squeal

11:05 AM – Head out of village to head to Toad Town

11:30 AM – Arrive in Toad Town

11:31 to 11:55 AM – Go shopping

11:56 AM – Run into Toadette!

11:57 AM – Get invited to have lunch with Toadette

11:58 AM – Accept offer

12:00 PM to 12:30 PM – Have lunch with Toadette at public restaurant; reminded of Party tonight, agree to be with her there.

12:31 PM – Smirk and pull Toadette into a back alley after leaving

12:32 PM to 12:50 PM – Have an after-lunch treat! Bow-chicka-wow-wow!

12:51 PM – Emerge from back alley

12:52 PM – Decide a quick shower might do me good

12:53 PM – Head to national park

1:07 PM – Arrive at national park

1:12 PM to 2:10 PM – Go for swim in lake

2:10 PM – Climb out of lake

2:11 PM – Discover Wendy O. Koopa relaxing nearby

2:12 PM – Smile, head up to her

2:13 to 2:25 PM – Converse/flirt with her, advise her of Party tonight. Agree to go with her to Party. Get asked by Wendy if we'd like to have a little fun beforehand.

2:26 PM – Smirk and head deeper into foliage with her

2:27 to 3:36 PM – Roll in the bushes with Wendy! Bow-chicka-wow-yeah, this is getting annoying.

3:37 PM – Emerge from bushes

3:38 PM – Dive back into lake to have another bath

4:00 PM – Emerge from lake

4:01 PM – Get hungry

4:02 PM – Head to local take out place

4:03 to 6:00 PM – Eat early dinner!

6:01 PM – Cause distraction

6:02 PM – Run without paying

6:10 PM – Meet Catherine in town!

6:11 PM to 6:45 PM – Go shopping with her, spot Toadette; abandon Catherine in crowd to flirt with Toadette. Eventually abandon her as well to make for the castle.

7:00 PM – Arrive at castle! Wink at Peach upon entering!

8:00 PM – DANCE PARTY!!

8:05 PM – Get confronted by an upset Catherine

8:06 PM – Blush

8:07 PM – Attempt to explain to Catherine why I abandoned her in town

8:10 PM – Get confronted by an angry Toadette

8:11 PM – Blush even deeper, attempt to console both ladies.

8:20 PM – Get confronted by an angry Wendy!

8:25 PM – Attempt to reason with all three ladies.

8:31 PM – Locate Peach; observe her walking up. Listen to them talk. Quickly look for escape route.

8:33 PM – Glance between three very, very pissed off women

8:34 PM – …Oh, _damn_.

This currently wraps it up for Agendas III. I was planning on adding on two additional characters…specifically, Wario and Toadsworth. And, maybe, perhaps, I might do that.

Who knows? I might just even do an Agendas IV. :D Until next time, readers!


End file.
